Stay With Me
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: One night to forget the adoption but when Callie starts questioning her choice...what will happen?


"Am I...hurting you?" I asked Brandon, looking into his brown eyes that I had fallen in love with when I had moved into the Fosters house. I wanted him to say I was so I would have a reason other than just not wanting to get adopted. I came to the realization at the dance that me and Brandon will never be siblings. We can try and...fool ourselves into believing that we can be but what are we kidding. I'm in love with Brandon and I'm almost 100% sure that, that will never change.

"No...it's fine," he said and I could see the tears in his eyes as he said this. I could hear the hurt in his voice as he voiced this. "Callie...you want this and lets face it. Jude wouldn't really want this either. You not getting adopted," A ghost of a smile crossed his face and I pulled him to me. Hugging him like my life depended on it. His arms were wrapped snuggly around my waist. I felt his face nuzzle into my neck and the warm breath of his sending a shiver down my spine.

I sighed and pulled back. "I need to go," I whispered and took a step backwards before his hand wrap around my wrist. I felt the front of my left foot hit my right heel and I stopped to look over my shoulder at his face. His face had the expression of one who just got his puppy kicked.

"Don't go," He pleaded and I opened my mouth to protest but I decided to turned around. "Let's have this one night to forget about the adoption and about everything else," He suggested and I just smiled at him and nodded. "Come in," He said, stepping aside and letting me into his father's apartment. I stepped into the apartment and walked far enough in so that I knew that there was no turning back. I heard the door shut and he walked to the couch.

"Brandon...this one night is to forget about the adoption right?" I asked and he looked up at me with this confused look upon his face. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Let's have one night that's ours before 'we' have to act like siblings," I explained and I guess he understood because it didn't take long until his lips were touching mine. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him and one of his hands came to rest on my waist, making sure to keep my steady but that didn't work because I felt myself falling backwards and next I knew it, I was flat on my back lip locked in a heated make out session with the only person I wanted this from but knowing it's the last person I should want this from.

I felt his body pressed against mine and his hand slowly making it under my shirt. If it was anyone else but him I probably would have stopped this intrudgen but it's Brandon and I trust him with everything and anything. I let out a small moan as his lips left mine and started down my jawline. I tangled my hands in his hair as I felt the warmth of his breath of my neck and the sensation that he was sending as he found my sweet spot. I grinded myself against him getting a moan from him in responds. His hand started with the buttons of my shirt and then the sound of the door unlocking brought us out of our intimate position. We flew to a sitting position and we looking over the back of the couch to see Mike standing at the door in complete shock.

"Um...am I interupting?" He asked and I felt the blush rise onto my already heated cheeks. I looking down at my shirt and rebuttoned my shirt and standing up. "Okay...Callie. Sit down. We're all going to have a talk about...this," He said, and I did as he told me. I made sure I was far enough from Brandon so we don't make this worse than what it already was. Mike came to sit on the coffee table in front of us, he looked from Brandon to me and then back to Brandon. Trying to make something of what he walked in on.

"So, who's going to start?"

I look to Brandon who's already looking at me, I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips but I make sure it doesn't come upon my face. "Ah...I'm getting adopted tomorrow," I whisper, as if that would explain what we were doing. "We'd have to bottle up what we feel for each other and put it away until the day we die," Brandon spoke, louder then my whisper but still quiet as he looked at me. I bit my lip and looked anywhere but at him. I don't understand why whenever I tried to be happy there was always something to stop me from being truly happy like, falling in love with my foster brother. I know I can't have him and I know I want to be adopted but I can't get the best of both worlds.

"You're in love. I know that look, I had that look when I met Stef, and Stef had that look when she met Lena," Mike said and that's when I knew. I knew. I couldn't get adopted. Not if the love I feel for Brandon was evident on my face.


End file.
